


Welcome Home

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Rhys and Feyre bringing home their baby for the first time! Amren and Varian sharing a soft moment (if you could fit that in somehow please?)
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feysand - Relationship
Series: Feysand Drabbles - MODERN AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Welcome Home

Rhys turned the car off in the driveway and had a split moment of panic as what to do next. He wasn’t sure who he should go to, his wife or his son.

“Can you get Tristan, please?” Feyre asked from where she sat in the passenger seat, her voice tired. “I’m not sure if I can bend over.”

_Decision made._

“Of course, darling,” Rhys said, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car. Then he was opening the back door, seeing his newborn son strapped into his car seat. 

He was so small, unbelievably so. The car seat itself seemed to swallow him up, his little mouth pouting from the way it cradled him. His eyes were closed but grunted softly as he moved his little fist. Rhys took a steadying breath, pushing down his nerves at manoeuvring his son out of the car. Feyre had put him in and this would be the first time getting him out.

“You can do this,” Rhys said to himself as he went through the possibilities. _Don’t drop him. Support his neck. Don’t bang his head on anything._

Rhys carefully lifted his son up Tristan let out a sound of protest, whimpering as his fall reflex had his arms waving.

“I got you, I got you,” Rhys murmured and bundled him against his chest. Tristan settled at that and Rhys saw Feyre reaching awkwardly into the back seat. “Leave the bags, I’ll come back for them.”

Feyre smiled and did as he said, meeting him at the front of the car. 

“We’re bringing him home,” Feyre said quietly, running her hand over their son’s head. “I’m so excited.”

Rhys lent over and brushed a kiss to Feyre’s temple. They walked up the few stairs together but Feyre stepped ahead of him to open the front door. Rhys stepped through it, into the peacefully quiet house. This moment was perfect, everything felt right. Carefully moving his son into one arm Rhys wrapped the other around Feyre.

Rhys smiled and said, “Welcome home, everyone.”

~~~~~

It didn’t take long for the peaceful serenity of the moment to be broken. Tristan had been born with a decent set of lungs and it seemed his favourite pastime was pushing them to their limits. They had been home for a full 24 hours and understandably everyone was still trying to find their rhythm. Feyre had been up nursing most of the night, so half an hour ago Rhys had sent her off to bed, taking his freshly fed and changed son downstairs. Almost as soon as Rhys had hit that bottom step Tristan had started crying and had barely stopped since. Rhys was so absorbed in trying to settle his baby boy that he didn’t hear the front door open and wasn’t aware he had guests until they stood in front of him.

Amren stood there, looking immaculate as always, Varian just behind her arms piled with bags. His family had literally played scissors, paper, rock for order of visiting rights and Amren had come out the overall winner. But by the look on her face Rhys thought maybe she was regretting her luck.

“Hey,” Rhys said, bouncing where he stood, baby still crying on his chest.

“You look… frazzled,” Amren said by ways of greeting.

Rhys just nodded his head in thanks. “Newborn chic.”

That earned him half a smile from Amren.

“I’ve got food, I’ll put it in the kitchen,” Varian said over the whimpering.

“Where’s Feyre?” Amren asked, doing grabby hands for Rhys to hand the baby over, which he did.

“Sleeping,” Rhys said.

“How is she sleeping through this?” Armen asked as she rocked the baby, trying to soothe him.

“Noise cancelling headphones,” Rhys admitted.

Amren snorted, but turned her focus to the baby.

“Before you ask he’s been fed, changed, everything,” Rhys said, a little exasperated. “Apparently newborns just cry.”

“Can I?” Varian asked, reappearing again.

“Be my guest,” Rhys said. 

Varian took the baby from Amren, swaddle and all, then moved to the couch. Rhys and Amren followed, watching curiously. He laid out the swaddle before laying Tristan on top of it murmuring soft words the whole time. Tristan wailed non stop but Varian didn’t seem at all perturbed. Then he wrapped the baby up, trapping Tristan’s arms beneath the fabric. As he tucked the excess fabric around Tristan’s body he finally quieted, whimpering instead of screaming. Varian picked him up then, cradling him in his arms and started to rock. The house went near silent.

Rhys looked on a little wide eyed and shocked, he hadn’t picked Varian for a baby whisperer but he couldn’t deny the evidence in front of him. A quick glance at Amren told him she was equally as surprised. 

“What?” Varian whispered.

Rhys didn’t say anything, but Amren said, “Why don’t you go have a lie down. We’ve got him.”

With a sigh Rhys accepted and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Feyre was fast asleep, headphones still on and Rhys curled up beside her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before falling asleep himself. 

~~~~~

Feyre woke up feeling refreshed, still tired to her bones but refreshed. She felt a warm weight beside her and found Rhys asleep next her on the bed. She glanced at the bassinet in the corner of their room and saw that it was empty. A little confused she pushed herself up from the bed, groaning at the lingering pain in her body and went in search of her son.

She assumed that some family member had him, they were supposed to start visiting today but she couldn’t remember who was first. They’d all had their introductions at the hospital but Feyre knew they were all too excited to stay away for too long. Slowly making her way down the stairs she headed for the living room and saw Amren sitting in an armchair on her phone. When she heard Feyre coming she held a finger to her lips and pointed. Feyre followed the direction of her point and saw where her son was.

Varian was sprawled on the couch, Tristan tucked into the crook of his arm. Both of them fast asleep. Surprised and delighted Feyre made her way to the kitchen to get herself something to eat before her hands would be full again. She smiled to herself as she made a sandwich, grateful for all of this. Especially her family.


End file.
